hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Carnival of Doom
Carnival of Doom is the first episode of the second season and eleventh overall of . It was released on January 9, 2020 in Hong Kong and was released on January 31, 2020 on LEGO.com. Its international release date was February 6, 2020. Official Description Jack, Parker and Douglas (aka El Fuego) decide to investigate the old Newbury Fairground after hours in their search for Hidden Side ghosts. But an eerie visit to a haunted hall of mirrors sends Jack and Parker on a dangerous rollercoaster ride. It’s all part of the clown ghost Tragico’s twisted idea of fun. Can El Fuego save our heroes from eternal gloom? Plot The Ghost Hunters head inside Newbury Fairground to hunt for Ghosts. While looking, Douglas finds the High Striker and starts playing with the game. Meanwhile, Parker and Jack continue to explore and stumble upon the House of Mirrors which they enter. Suddenly, the lights begin to flash and Parker is left alone. She chases after Jack, but runs into the mirror. It then turns out to be an evil reflection of Jack who drags Parker into the mirror. Concurrently, the real Jack is chasing after Parker, but it turns out to be an evil reflection of Parker he chasing after. When Jack stops to realize what's going on, he falls into a booby-trap. When Parker and Jack wake up, they are tied on a roller coaster by Tragico. He stops the vehicle and attempts to gloom them by throwing pie at them. The Hunters avoid the Soul Artifacts and Parker demands for him to release them. Little did she know that Tragico actually releases them by pushing the roller coaster down the tracks. While Parker and Jack are on a death ride, Spencer goes over to Douglas, who is still playing with the High Striker, to get his attention. Douglas sees that Parker and Jack are in trouble and saves them by jumping onto the roller coaster and cutting it in half. This causes the Hunters' coaster to stop while Douglas, who is still on the other half, to keep moving. Eventually, Douglas' coaster runs out of tracks and the coaster plus Douglas is destroyed, but since he is a skeleton, he quickly rebuilds himself. Parker and Jack quickly rush to the scene to check of Douglas is okay. At the same time, Tragico also appears which draws the Hunters' attention. Meanwhile, Douglas is so pleased with his roller coaster experience that he tells Tragico he wants to do it again. Jack asks if they should capture Tragico, but Parker allows Douglas to have fun. Cast *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover *Tragico - Mike Anthony Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Trivia *'Boss Ghost': Tragico *This is the first episode to release in 2020. *This is the first episode of Season 2. *This is the second episode to have the word "Doom" on its title. **The first was "Gloom and Doom." *The episode came out on January 9, however, for unknown reasons the episode was restricted to Hong Kong only until February 6, 2020. *This is the third time J.B. doesn't make an appearance. Gallery Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-0’20”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-0’29”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-0’39”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-0’41”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-0’43”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’07”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’12”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’14”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’18”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’24”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’31”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’33”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’35”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’42”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’44”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-2’01”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-2’03”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-2’14”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-2’36”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-2’38”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-2’40”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-2’47”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-3’01”.png Category:Hidden Side Category:2020 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2020 episodes